Embodiments of the inventive concept relate generally to semiconductor devices. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to logic circuits in semiconductor devices capable of controlling the generation of a clock signal.
Contemporary semiconductor devices integrate a great multiplicity of logic circuits onto a single chip. As the integration density of the elements and components forming logic increases, power consumption, per unit area of chip, gradually increases. Such rising power consumption per unit area brings with it a commensurate problem of heat dissipation for portions or the entirety of the semiconductor chip.
So-called flip-flop elements (hereafter, singularly or collectively referred to as a “flip-flop”), as well as the clock gating circuitry used to supply a clock signal to a flip-flop are well recognized as being among the most relatively power hungry elements of logic circuits. Accordingly, research and development efforts have focused on reducing the power consumption of these elements and related circuits in semiconductor devices while at the same time maintaining acceptable performance profiles.